


Steves on a Plane

by starshine24mc



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23735779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshine24mc/pseuds/starshine24mc
Summary: This came to me in a nightmare. Deepest apologies to Adam Sandler and the flight attendants on Hawaiian Airlines
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Steves on a Plane

Steve looked again at the “Miss you already” text from Danny, closed his eyes with a sigh and waited for the plane to take off.

This was it. He didn’t know if there was peace to be found, but he was going to try, and even if leaving Hawaii, leaving his ohana, _leaving Danny_ was making his heart ache like it was full of shrapnel, he was sure this was the best thing for all of them. A voice came over the intercom:

“Good evening. ladies and gentlemen. Welcome aboard Hawaiian Air flight 2417 bound for Seattle. My name is John Smith and I'm Your In-flight Service Director. On behalf of your captain, Jack Harkness and the rest of the crew, it is our pleasure to serve you today. We will be—“

The flight attendant’s voice cut off abruptly and instead of safety instruction, there was silence, then muffled words, more silence, and a burst of static. Steve felt himself tense up, hated it, but couldn’t stop himself from reaching for a gun that wasn’t there.

“Aloha brudders and sisters,” a new voice, Pidgin thick and brimming with confidence, burst over the intercom. “Right now we will have just a small delay while we bring you some quality in-flight entertainment. Please enjoy dis song inspired by one of our passengers today. And remember, next time you visit, try the shrimp scampi at Kamakona’s Shrimp Truck; best on da island! And now—“

“This is stupid—“a second voice complained. “No, seriously. In a decade of some of the stupidest things I’ve ever done, this—“

“No brah, this is magical; you got to trust me—dis gonna work,” the first voice insisted and then a moment later soft music played over the speakers and the singing started.  
  
 _I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Help you forget all that crap with your dad  
All I wanna do is grow old with you_

Steve recognized that shaky tenor voice from dozens of team karaoke nights at In Between. And even if he hadn’t been sure, all doubt was erased when the intercom shut off and the song continued live as Danny stepped out of the service station and continued to sing, with Flippa strumming the ukulele behind him.  
  
 _I'll get you bandages when you get shot  
And promise to tell you that flash bangs are hot  
Oh, it could be so nice, growing old with you  
  
I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you the keys to my car_

Steve smiled and Danny smiled back.

_Need you  
Feed you  
Even walk Eddie if it’s not too far.  
  
So let me bring you malasadas every day  
Still no pineapple on the pizza, but that’s okay_   
_Oh, I could be the man who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you _

Danny ended the song standing at Steve’s row, leaning heavily on his cane. He was pale, bruised and shaky, and Steve thought he’d never seen anyone quite so beautiful.

“So are you gonna get off this plane or what?” Danny demanded.

Steve got off the plane.


End file.
